


The Slayer and The Kryptonian from Smallville

by AthanasiosHallas



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthanasiosHallas/pseuds/AthanasiosHallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Buffy Summers was born and raised in Smallville, Kansas. This is the story of how a bubblegum cheerleader finds out she's the Slayer and also falls in love with a certain farm boy named Clark Kent. This story takes place during both, the movie, and season 1 of Buffy and during the first season of Smallville. I own none of these characters and am making no profit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot part 1

“Mr. Howard is so heinous, I got a C+ on the test and he tells me… “You have no sense of history,” Buffy said while expressing her feelings to her two best friends Cordelia Chase and Harmony Kendall. They had gone to the movies on a Friday night but found their conversation to be much more interesting. “You got a C+? I can’t believe I cheated off you.” Cordelia complained. Buffy continued eating her popcorn before continuing the conversation. “Excuse me for not knowing about El Salvador, like I’m ever going to Spain Anyway!” Right before Harmony could chime in, pieces of popcorn came flying at their heads. “Hey!” Cordelia shouted as they all turned around to see four guys sitting behind them. One of them Buffy recognized to be her next door neighbor Clark Kent. She personally found him pretty dreamy to look at and his shy and awkward personality was incredibly cute but she knew her friends would never approve and if she lost her friends she lost all popularity.  
“Well if it isn’t Xander Harris and his band of freaks.” Cordelia said smirking at her own joke.   
“Wow Cordy must of taken you all do to come up with that one.” Xander said mockingly.  
Buffy leaned over her seat resting her elbows on the top part of her chair while looking at Clark who seemed to be pretty embarrassed by the whole thing and wouldn’t look up from the ground. “Hey neighbor.” Buffy said kindly while Cordelia and Xander continued to bicker on with Pete, Jesse, and Harmony all joining in. “Hey!” Clark said in response, his face completely lighting up the moment he realized Buffy noticed him. “So, how is it that you always beat me to school?” She asked trying to make friendly conversation but at the same time truly curious. “I always see you waiting for the bus and then as soon as I’m being dropped off I see you walking in the front doors.” Her smile was an extraordinary one that made him want to melt right there. “Uh…I…I get rides from time to time from my dad.” Clark said slapping on his most believable smile. Buffy was seriously swooning right now. His smile was mesmerizing. “Cool” She said dreamily. “Can everyone just shut up I still want to know what happens!” Jesse erupted. Buffy turned to him with a taunting smile on her face. “Everyone gets horribly killed except the blonde in the nightie…who finally kills the monster with a machete, but it’s not really dead.” Jesse glares at her with a rage that could heat the sun for years. “I’m out!” He says raising his hands in the air and walking out of the theatre. The rest of the guys get up from their seats and follow him out. “Bye Clark.” Buffy says raising her hand and waving goodbye. He smiles and waves back. “Oh my God, No!” Cordelia shouted. Buffy and Harmony both looked at her as if she were crazy.  
“You are so digging Clark Kent, the farm boy!” Cordelia whispered excitedly. Buffy blushed and grabbed her things. “Oh my God, it’s true! Whitney would freak if he ever found out.” Cordelia said with fire lighting in her eyes.  
“I think he’s cute, that’s all. If you tell Whitney he’ll blow things completely out of proportion.” Buffy pleaded. Cordelia smiled and put her hand on Buffy’s.   
“I would never tell him. Whatever we say between the three of us stays between the three of us.” Cordelia said wrapping Buffy and Harmony in a group hug. 

“I can’t believe she gave away the ending like that.” Jesse said expressing his disappointment to his best friends as they walked out of the theatre. “How you can like a girl like her I will never understand Clark.” Jesse said as they passed by a group of jocks. “She talked me.” Clark said completely not paying attention to what Jesse was saying. “Clark man you gotta get over her. Not only does she have a boyfriend who happens to be the head quarterback of our school and who happens to be making out with her right now. But, she’s also the most air-headed blonde I have ever met in my life.” Pete said, turning Clark around to see her wrapping her arms around Whitney Fordman’s neck.  
“You guys don’t know her like I do. She’s smart and beautiful and kind and…”  
“Alright, alright we get it Clark; you know everything about her because you spy on her through a telescope. Don’t take it from me but, I’m pretty sure if Buffy knew you were from time to time spying on her whenever she was on her front porch, your whole relationship would disappear faster than Leonardo Dicaprio’s body in Titanic.” Xander said with a stern look. Clark wanted to say something to defend himself but he knew it was true. He was just so shy and awkward whenever he was around her. Clark had been in love with her for as long as he could remember. And now she was with Whitney Fordman. Clark knew he didn’t stand a chance. “Alright let’s go eat I’m starving!” Jesse said, holding both his hands to his stomach while walking towards a diner. Pete put his hand on Clarks shoulder or as close as he could get to Clarks shoulder and said “You know what, if you want her go get her man! Out of all the cheerleaders I know she is the nicest one.” Clark looked down at Pete and nodded. Maybe it was time for him to step up and go after her.  
In the diner  
“Alright you guys, we still need to come up with a theme for prom.” Cordelia said as she took a bite out of her salad.  
“I got it! What about the environment.” Buffy said holding her arms out in front of her while her boyfriend kissed her forehead.  
“The environment.” That’s good Buffy. So, what are the most immediate threats to the world environment right now?” Cordelia asked getting out a pen and paper to chart this all down.  
“The homeless?” Harmony suggested getting negative glares from around the table.   
“I know guys, what about the ozone layer?” Whitney said while taking a sip out of his drink.   
“Right! We gotta get rid of that! Nice one babe.” Buffy replied snuggling up next to him.   
“Guys, I don’t see why we have to invite everyone to this thing.” Harmony said completely serious.   
“Harmony, it’s a school dance. If we didn’t allow everyone to join in we’d be cruel.” Buffy replied.   
“Can’t we make exceptions I mean come on? Who wants to see nerdy fashion wreck Willow Rosenberg in a prom dress? Or Chloe Sullivan with her Torch newspaper that no one reads.” Harmony said getting high fives from everyone around the table but Buffy. Cordelia turned her attention to a booth one row behind them only to see Xander Harris and his group of nobodies. “Are you losers stalking us? Because I can get a restraining order so fast your eyes will be rolling in the back of your heads.” Buffy placed a hand on Cordelia’s arm and shook her head looking completely innocent and angelic which irritated Cordelia to no end. “Actually we were just admiring the rich and the revolting in their natural habitat. It’s pretty overrated.” Xander said smirking at his comment until Whitney stood up from the table. “You wanna say that again to my fist.” Whitney said walking over to him. Xander tried to hide his fear but it was obviously not working. Buffy got up from her seat and right before she could say anything to calm Whitney down, Clark stood up from the table. “Oh what, you think you can take me farm boy.” Whitney said tauntingly making his way to Clark. “I don’t want any trouble.” Clark said looking stronger than ever. Buffy noticed and realized there might be a whole different side to Clark Kent. Before Whitney could take another step Buffy quickly walked in between them and put a hand on both of their chest. “No one is beating up anyone. Whitney calm down.” She looked over to Clark and his friends and apologized.  
Outside of Buffy’s house.  
“I just don’t understand how you apologized to them. You’re my girlfriend! You should have been on my side!” Whitney felt betrayed in a way that Buffy didn’t quite understand. Sure she apologized to them but only because it was the right thing to do…wasn’t it.  
“Look Whitney I’m sorry, ok. I didn’t mean to hurt your pride or whatever, I did but, you do know that Cordy shouldn’t have said anything right? She was rude and you beating up Clark wouldn’t have solved anything.” Buffy finished, trying to get eye contact but Whitney avoided that at all cost.  
“Are we done here?” Whitney asked irritated.  
“Yeah.” Buffy said getting out of his car. Before she could say another word Whitney was already speeding down the road trying to get away from her as fast as possible. She sat down on the front porch steps and whipped away the almost tears that were about to fall from her eyes. “What are you doing Buffy. Get up and brush yourself off. Whitney will completely forget about this the second he sees you again.” She said to herself as she got up and was about to walk into her house. Suddenly a chill ran across her spine. It was like she could feel someone was watching her. She looked around and the only thing she could see was the Kent barn. She smiled at the thought of Clark Kent. He was so cute, no matter if he was being shy and awkward or if he was being strong and protective. Either way Buffy had ignited a sudden curiosity about him; and she wondered if they might actually become friends one day. Before she could let her mind fully run off with her imagination her dad and mom came bursting through the front door.  
“Hey, We’ll be back on Sunday. Number’s on the fridge don’t drive the jaguar no boys and tell Dawn that she has to be in bed by 9:00. No later.” Buffy’s dad said as he made his way to the car.  
“Bye, dear! If you or Dawn need anything just call.” Joyce said giving Buffy a hug and a kiss on her forehead before getting in the car and driving off with her husband.  
Buffy sat down on the couch and clicked through the T.V. channels. “That’s Summers family for you. Real “Quality” timers.” As she clicked through the channels she stopped once she landed on the news. “The sheriff was not available for comment, but police have issued a statement saying the situation is not out of hand. Tonight marks the fourth such disappearance in less than two weeks, keep you updated as information comes in. Buffy clicked to the next channel and got up to make sure the front door was locked. “What a perfect weekend to leave the kids alone in the house…” Buffy said under her breath before going upstairs and changing into her pajamas.  
Clark watched as Whitney sped away and Buffy sat down on her porch and cried. He wanted nothing more than to console her and to punch Whitney in the face. He knew she deserved better than Whitney. But how could she ever go for him. He had too much to hide from her anyway. He would never be normal. He would always have to keep a huge part of himself hidden whenever he was with her and if he had to do that well then maybe there was no point in even beginning a relationship with her.


	2. Pilot part 2

Chapter Two  
Smallville Caves, Saturday, 2:45 am   
“Sleep well?” A man in a black trench coat asked. Jesse got up on his hands and knees and could feel the hard cold surface beneath him. He opened his eyes to see two men with distorted looking faces, both with glowing green eyes. The man on the left had long black hair and was shorter than him, and the guy on the right was ridiculously tall with extremely long bright red hair. He wore an elongated brown cloak and looked to be not a day over 28.   
“What do you want? What are you?” Jesse asked positively terrified; backing up into a hard rock wall. The last thing he remembered was walking home after he had had dinner with the guys and then everything else was a blur.   
“Are we so strange? So alien to you? I’ve seen this culture, the greed, the waste…it’s heartwarming.” The man said while putting both hands up to his dead heart. With each word he took a step closer to Jesse. “This is the perfect place to spread my empire. What are we? We are man, perfected. We exist to consume.” The man said finally right in front of Jesse’s face who was pushing himself up against a wall as if he were actually moving farther away.   
“Listen, you don’t want me. You want bodies, I’ll help you. I swear to God.” Swiftly the man with the long red hair picked Jesse up off the ground with one hand clutching his throat and said “I do wish you wouldn’t mention him…” Chucking Jesse across the cave and straight into a rock column. Jesse tried to get up off the floor but he was weakened by the sudden blast to his head. “Please.” Jesse begged as the redheaded man walked towards him. “You will be the first of many. Don’t be afraid, be grateful.” The redheaded man said as he dug his fangs into Jesse’s throat. 

Smallville High, Monday   
“Geez, what’s up with the Buffy infatuation going into overdrive?” Chloe asked Clark while walking down the halls of school with Willow by her side. He started to get a little embarrassed maybe he had talked a little too much about her throughout the day.   
“She talked to me.” Clark said going to his locker and avoiding Chloe and Willow’s shocked faces.   
“Aw, did you guys make with the goodly eyes?” Willow asked.   
“It wasn’t like that. We just had a small conversation but still, now I know she knows that I exist.” Clark said putting some books into his locker.   
“Wait a second, when and where did this happen?” Chloe asked still in shock that Clark actually got up the nerve to talk to her.   
“When me, Xander, Pete, and Jesse were at movies on Friday.”   
“Hey speaking of Jesse, has anyone heard from him at all?” Xander asked appearing out of nowhere behind Willow along with Pete. Everyone shook their heads.   
“Actually, now that you mention it, I haven’t heard from him all weekend.” Chloe said sounding truly worried.   
“Uh…guys. Isn’t that Jesse?” Willow asked astonished at his new found confidence.   
Everyone turned around to see Jesse walking down the hall with a completely new look. He was wearing black jeans with a grey tight t-shirt that outlined his new six-pack and a black jean jacket. He was paler than usual and his hair was gelled up. He strutted down the hallway and stopped when he got to Chloe. Xander, Clark, Willow, and Chloe all looked up at him absolutely stunned.   
“You know, I’ve always had a crush on you.” He said looking down at Chloe whose eyes got so big they were about to burst.   
Before she could say a word Jesse pulled her in for a long lasting kiss which left everyone speechless. “I’ll call you later. Gotta get to class.” He said smoothly walking away not even looking back.  
“Ok who was that and what has he done with Jesse?” Xander asked completely dismayed by the sudden turn of events.  
“I don’t know, but I’m not complaining. Looks like I have a date for the dance this Friday.” Chloe said breathlessly getting nudged in the shoulder by Willow who looked truly happy for her friend.  
“Yeah, if the jocks don’t get to him first and strap him up as this year’s scarecrow.” Pete said brining down the mood.  
Next to come down the hallway was Smallville High’s power couple Buffy Summers and Whitney Fordman. Whitney strapped his arm around her shoulder and they looked to be the happiest couple ever. As they moved past Clark Buffy smiled and waved which made Whitney hold her tighter and give Clark a glare that could kill. “Ok did we all manage to stumble into an alternate universe or is it just me?” Xander said puzzled at everything that was happening today. “When did you and Buffy Summers get on wave status?” Xander asked Clark who was staring at Buffy as she walked down the hall with her boyfriend. “Well I think it’s cute. Love is in the air.” Willow said dreamily.   
After the bell rang and the halls were deserted Jesse was walking around the school. He moved with such authority now that he was barely recognizable to anyone who wasn’t already his friend. He walked around until he found a trophy case. He looked through the glass and saw the junior’s football trophy and saw a picture of the three star players. He looked around one more time before breaking the glass and taking out the picture out. He smiled a smile that could make the bravest man in the world get chills up and down his spine. He quickly left the school in broad daylight and strolled down the road laughing to himself.   
After School   
“So, I’m like, “Dad, you want me to go to the dance in an outfit I’ve already worn? Why do you hate me?” Buffy said while walking out of school with Cordelia and Harmony. All three of them looking like they own the school.   
“Is Clark taking you?” Cordelia asked with a devilish grin.   
“Of course not. Clark and I are just starting to become friends and that’s all we’re ever going to be. Plus, where were you when Whitney asked me to the dance? He practically had to crawl on his hands and knees begging me to go with him after our little fight at the diner.” Buffy said totally lying. Whitney still hadn’t asked her and that worried her more than she’d like to admit.   
“Please. Who’d pick Clark over Whitney? Not this without-a-date-for-the-dance girl.” Harmony said obviously looking desperate.   
“Ok well I’ll see you guys later I gotta wait for my mom to pick me up.” Buffy said sitting down on the front steps of the school.   
“Bye Buffy.” Harmony said walking away with Cordelia.  
“See you. Don’t forget our study date tonight.” Cordelia shouted as she walked farther away, her and Harmony turning a corner.  
Buffy reached into her bag and pulled out a cherry flavored lollipop. As soon as she put it in her mouth she was approached by a tall skinny man who looked to be in his mid fifty’s. He was sporting a brown fedora hat and a long brown trench coat. He had a beard and his eyes were an icy blue color. “Buffy Summers. I need to speak to you.” He said very firmly in a British accent.   
“Hi, what? You’re not from Macy’s are you? Cause I swear I meant to pay for that lipstick.” Buffy said a little intimidated.   
“There isn’t much time. You must come with me. Your destiny awaits.” He said sounding perfectly calm and yet authoritative.  
“I don’t have a destiny. I’m destiny-free, really.” Buffy said picking up her stuff and getting ready to walk away.   
“Yes, you have. You are the chosen one. You alone can stop them.” He said walking with her.   
“Who?”   
“The vampires.” He said as if it were obvious. She stared at him for a while wondering if he was really being serious.   
“Huh?” Buffy asked, looking at him as if he were crazy.   
“My name is Merrick, I was sent to find you some time ago, but there were some complications, you should have been taught. Prepared. Now you must come with me to the cemetery while there’s still time.” He said urgently.  
“Let me get this straight. So, you want me to go to the cemetery, with you, at night, because I’m the chosen one and there are vampires?”   
“Yes.”   
“Does Elvis talk to you? Does he tell you to do things? Do you see spots?” She asked smirking at him as she back away. “Just stay away from me, okay?” She said while looking around wondering where her mother was.   
“Please you have to listen before it’s too late.” He pleaded. Buffy started to get wiggins as the man approached her again. She looked to the side of him and saw Clark leaving the building. “Hey Clark wait up!” She shouted. She turned back over to the British man and said. “Just leave me alone.” She quickly walked to Clark who stood there giving the British man a weird look. “Hey walk me home?” She asked playfully, trying to escape the crazy British man. “Sure!” He said sounding probably too excited. She smiled at his response and nudged his shoulder. “Awesome, let’s go.” She said walking down the road. When she looked over her shoulder to see if the British man was still there he had completely disappeared.   
The Walk Home  
Buffy and Clark had walked at least two miles by now and had only said small minor things to each other. Like “So, the weather is nice.” Or “We have a game coming up don’t we?” This was the first time either of them had spent with each other alone, and it was pretty awkward. Buffy was still looking over her shoulder every five seconds making sure the old British man wasn’t following them and Clark was in his own awkward personal heaven. As they walked a little farther Buffy decided to end the silence. “So,” Buffy and Clark said at the same time. Making each other giggle. They both smiled at each other and then Buffy continued.   
“So, why is it that we hardly ever see each other? I mean we’re neighbors, we should at least make with the accidental bumping into each other.” She said getting a smile out of Clark, which wasn’t very hard to do.  
“I don’t know. I guess we weren’t actually looking for each other.” He said trying to act cool and like he’s not looking for her every time he passes her house. “Also, my parents are pretty protective. I usually just stay on the farm.” Clark confessed as they came up to a bridge.  
Clark rested his arms on the railing and looked out to the horizon. Buffy followed and did the same. “Protective parents. That’s actually something I wouldn’t mind. My parents are constantly going on business trips and having the time of their lives.” Buffy responded.  
Clark turned his head to look at her and saw the troubled girl beneath all the cheerleading and the quarterback boyfriend. She turned her head and looked into his eyes which were a super light blue right now. She was completely lost in them. She leaned in closer and so did he and then they both heard a screeching sound coming from behind them. They quickly turned their heads only to see a silver Porsche coming straight for them. Clark thought on his feet and pushed Buffy out of the way letting the car hit him off the bridge and into the river. Buffy looked up from the ground and without thinking, her “Hero” personality came shining through. She took off her shoes and her jacket and dived into the water. She swam towards the car and found Clark lifting up the medal hood with ease. Clark quickly got the man out of the car and onto land. Buffy came up and walked behind him overwhelmed with shock. “What just happened?” She shouted trying to come up with a logical reason for how he lifted the hood up so easily. Clark ignored her and started to perform CPR on the bald man in front of him. With one last set the man woke up and started coughing up water. “I could have sworn I hit you.” The bald man said looking directly at Clark.


	3. Pilot part 3

Buffy looked on completely in shock as Clark Kent the boy who was her neighbor, and classmate, was now performing CPR on a bald man he had just saved after Clark had just ripped the ceiling of a car in half. She stood completely still with both hands at her side motionless, and almost numb with her mouth barely open as she tries to find the words to describe what she had just witnessed. The bald man started coughing up water and Clark quickly turned his head only to see Buffy staring back at him wide eyed. She looks into his crystal blue eyes under his soaked dark bangs and can see how desperate and scared he is.  
“I could have sworn I hit you.” The bald man says in relation to Clark. Clark whips his head back to the man on the floor and was about to come up with the quickest lie he could think of but he was at a loss for words and before he could even think or say a word Buffy was already talking for him.   
“You didn’t, thank God!” Buffy said while appearing at Clark’s side looking at the bald man as Clark helped him up. The man starred at her oddly.   
“Clark tackled me to the ground just in time.” Buffy continued while giving Clark a smile of gratitude. Clark looked at her and admired how calm she was in this situation.  
“Then why are you both wet?” Lex asked pointing his finger to them as all three of them stood there completely drenched. Again Clark was going to say something but Buffy interrupted without giving it a second thought.   
“After you went into the water Clark jumped in after you. He took too long, and I had gotten worried, so I jumped in to save both of you.” Buffy replied sounding absolutely sincere. Lex looks her up down and doesn’t think she could have done anything anyway seeing how small she is. But decides that he might as well drop the subject as his head throbs. He looks over to Clark and holds out his hand.  
“Thank you, for saving my life.” Lex says truly grateful. Clark takes his hand and smiles. “No problem.” Clark replies.   
“Lex Luthor.” Lex says addressing himself   
“Clark Kent.”   
“Buffy Summers.” Buffy says holding out her hand so that she wouldn’t be excluded. Lex takes it and smiles. All three of them look over at the bridge as they hear a vehicle coming and stopping. An older man steps out of the truck, dressed in typical farmers clothing. Clark quickly recognizes him, Jonathan Kent his father. And he does not look happy. Jonathan quickly looks at the situation in front of him. “What the hell happened?” Jonathan asks as he makes his way down to his son, Buffy Summers, and a bald man in a wet suit.   
“It’s alright dad.” Clark assures him as he makes his way over to him.  
“I’m Lex Lu…” Lex managed to get out before Jonathan rudely interrupted him.   
“I know who you are.” Jonathan says glaring at Lex as if he were his arch nemesis. Lex looks down and bites his lip as he meets another person who doesn’t like him. This is pretty constant for Lex no matter where he goes considering his father is Lionel Luthor a.k.a. the owner of Luthorcorp. Clark looks at his dad confused at how he knew who Lex was and how he already seemed to not to like him. Jonathan Kent was a man who never judged anyone off of the way they looked or without ever meeting them. So, the fact that Jonathan already didn’t like Lex was defiantly concerning.   
“What happened?” Jonathan asks again looking directly at Clark his eyes full of concern.  
“I was driving and I didn’t see a log in the middle of the road. The next thing I knew I had lost all control and was plunging off the bridge.” Lex confesses hoping that honesty will get him on Mr. Kent’s good side. Unfortunately he is wrong.   
“You could have gotten one of these kids killed.” Jonathan says as he stomps his way to Lex.   
“It’s alright dad it was an accident.” Clark says while putting his hand on Jonathans shoulder. Jonathan relaxes slightly, and looks over at Buffy. “You need a ride home?” Jonathan asks her as she nods her head with a smile and starts walking to the truck. Clark follows and is astonished as his dad didn’t even bother to ask Lex.  
Franks auto shop  
Jesse lurks around the corners of the auto shop while he scans the area for Larry Blaisdell. Larry along with Whitney Fordman, and Gage Petronzi always bullied the hell out of him. Well now it was time for payback. He had powers he couldn’t even have dreamed of. He bathes in the sunlight as it sets and is about to walk into the building when Larry walks outside and is locking up. “Sorry we’re closing.” Larry says not even bothering to look up and see who it is. Jesse just smirks and taps Larry’s shoulder. “Listen man, I said we’re closed.” Larry turns around and sees poor pathetic Jesse. “Alright why don’t you ju..” is all he manages to say before Jesse picks him up with one hand and smiles as his faces transforms into the demon that he truly is. Before Larry can even scream for help it’s too late. Jesse is electrifying him just to had insult to injury. Larry cries as he pleads for his life but Jesse doesn’t care. His soul was lost the minute he became what he is. A vampire. As the sun goes down Jesse relishes in the taste of Larry’s blood as it trickles down his throat. Within seconds Larry is completely drained of all his blood and is carried off with ease.   
In the barn later on that night  
Clark can’t stop pacing. Buffy knows everything. Well not everything but she knows enough to oust him to the world. But why would she do that? Buffy showed that she could hide his secret by not telling Lex anything. He had been too afraid to go talk to her about it after his dad had dropped her off at her house and now he was completely in the dark on how she was feeling. He hadn’t even told his dad yet that Buffy knew. He knows once he tells his dad and his mom they’ll completely lose it. Looking over at his telescope he decides maybe a look up into the stars will clear his mind. But, he is wrong and he quickly finds himself staring straight at Buffy’s porch. There she is, in all her beauty staring at the sky just as he was a few seconds ago. Buffy turns to her left and sees Whitney with a jewelry box in his hand. Her whole face changes as she jumps up and hugs him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and then kissing him. He puts her down and then straps a silver necklace with a green emerald looking stone around her neck. She touches it and turns around and hugs him again. Clark looks away and slumps down on his couch. Even though she could apparently keep a secret, she was with Whitney Fordman and therefore he didn’t stand a chance and he knew that. Maybe they could just be friends...  
A few minutes earlier at Buffy’s house  
Clark Kent was all that Buffy could think about. Sure he was shy and a little awkward at times but the guy she saw today wasn’t that at all. He saved her life. And not only that but he was extremely strong like super strong. The other day when she stopped Clark and Whitney from fighting and put her hand on his chest she could defiantly tell that he worked out but ripping the hood off a car was…incredible. Buffy had been writing in her diary as soon as she got home. She just couldn’t believe that Clark Kent had this whole other side to him that he was hiding from the world. At this point she was defiantly swooning over him but what about Whitney? What about her friends? If she broke up with Whitney she would be losing the most popular guy in school, and if she told her friends then they would all leave her and decide that she had completely lost it. Why don’t they see Clark like she does? He’s tall and skinny but defiantly has some muscle and those eyes. Ok stop Buffy, you need to not even think about him like this. You are with Whitney Fordman. Star quarterback of Smallville High. You are a cheerleader along with your best friends and you’re on the dance committee. Your life is perfect. Don’t ruin this for yourself. She puts down her diary and feels like she just needs some air to think. She walks outside and sits on her front porch and looks up at the stars. There so beautiful. Before she can look any longer she hears some creeping up behind her and she turns around to see Whitney with a goofy smile on his face holding long jewelry box. “Hey, I was wondering if you’d like to go to the homecoming dance with me?” He asked opening the box to reveal a long silver chain with a large emerald rock in the middle of it. She stands up with a huge smile on her face and jumps on him wrapping her arms around his neck and giggling. She kisses him and he puts her down and straps the necklace around her neck. He was smiling just as much as she was. They were both truly happy. She touches it and hugs him again. “I got it cause it reminded me of your eyes.” He said looking into them as he spoke. She looked up at him and kissed him again.   
“You know what” She begins while unstrapping the necklace from her neck. “I want you to wear it at the homecoming game for good luck. You can give it back to me at the dance.” She says still smiling sweetly at him. He takes it and kisses her again before walking off and leaving her with a huge smile.   
Smallville High, Wednesday   
Buffy had been having nightmares all night. They all had to do with some girl from a different time period fighting vampires and they were all being called slayers. They constantly fought for their lives but in the end they would always be killed by the same vampire named Lothos. Once she woke up covered in sweat she looked at the clock and realized she was already extremely late. “That’s it! I’m never going to sleep again.” She then jilted herself out of bed and ran straight into the shower. An hour passed and she had finally made it to school. She had had to run there because her parents had already left for work, amazingly though she wasn’t even winded. “Don’t think of me as late, think of me as time-impaired.” She said to herself as she ran through the front doors of the school. The bell had just rung and the hallways were full of people and that’s when she saw him. Which…wasn’t hard to do considering he about 6’3 so. She looked at him in a completely different light now. He was actually kind of striking in a way. He started walking in her direction with a couple of his friends that she couldn’t identify and then she bolted to class. She was actually nervous to talk to him. Usually it was the other way around. She had pretty much avoided him all Tuesday and the one class they have together she sat all the way in the back and took secret glares at him. The second he looked at her she’d hide her face immediately in her text book. After school Buffy made her way to the locker room and saw Harmony.   
“Hey.” Buffy said dropping her bag to floor and unlocking her locker.   
“Hey, you’re late!” Harmony said already fully dressed in her cheerleading outfit about to make her way out to the field.  
“Uh-uh. Time-impaired.” Buffy said correcting her and taking off her shoes.   
“I didn’t think you’d even show.” Harmony said putting her hands on her hips flipping her blonde hair back.   
“No. I’m gonna practice.” Buffy replied a little taken aback at how Harmony was acting.   
“Ok well, see you out there.” Harmony said while exiting the locker room.   
Buffy begins to unbutton her sweater until she feels someone watching her. She quickly turns around and sees the same old man from earlier looking at her. “Jeez! What are you doing here? This is a naked place!” Buffy said getting up off the bench and taking a step back.   
“Did you ever dream that you were someone else?” Merrick asked, knowing exactly what her answer would be.  
“Everybody does.” Buffy answered.  
“In the past, a girl, maybe…a Magyar peasant, an Indian princess, a prostitute in China.” Merrick knows this because every Slayer has these exact same dreams at first.   
“God, I never told anyone about that. What is this, like, channeling or something?” Buffy asked suddenly intrigued by everything the old man in front of her is saying.   
“It’s you Buffy; your dreams are merely your own self trying to remind you who you are. And to warn you, perhaps, of the great evil rising there.” Merrick pauses as he tries to think of the words he wants to speak next. “Is there a common thread in these dreams? Something that occurs in all of them?”   
“I’m always fighting…killing these monsters…and…okay, this is weird. In all the dreams, I’m a different person, but the monsters, the vampires, all call me the same thing.”   
“Slayer.” Merrick answers for her.  
“God, it’s all true, isn’t it? This is not my day.” Buffy says before remembering the obvious reason why she knows she’s can’t be the Slayer.   
“Now you must come with me, to the cemetery.” Merrick says about to turn his back.  
“I can’t I have practice. Listen Merrick, I think there’s been a big mistake here, I mean, I appreciate that there’s real vampires, and you have this big holy mission and all that…But I’m not your Slayer.” Buffy said, sounding happy about this whole thing.   
“If you’re not the Slayer then who is?” Merrick asks obviously getting annoyed. Buffy looks around the entire locker room and makes sure no one is listening.   
“His name is Clark Kent.” Buffy said barley above a whisper.   
“That’s impossible. The Slayer is always female and will never be male.”   
“I saw him with my own two eyes rip open the roof of a car with ease. He obviously has the super strength. And just between us, you know I’m not up to this.” Buffy said getting a glare from Merrick.   
“It’s true; you’re not what I expected. Untrained. Clumsy. Lord knows the most vacuous candidate in any time as a watcher. I guess there’s nothing more for us to talk about.” Merrick finishes about to take a step out the door.   
“Really? Cool! Um, good luck and all.” Buffy said surprised to see it was that easy.  
“Oh, there is one thing.” Merrick said as he swiftly chucks a pocket knife straight for Buffy’s head. She easily catches it without even thinking and throws it to the floor.   
“You threw a knife at my head.” Buffy says while making her way to Merrick.  
“And you caught it! Don’t you see? Only the chosen one could do that. You are the Slayer.” Buffy punches Merrick straight in the jaw and watches in amazement as he soars straight through the air and hits a wall at least 10 feet away. She looks on in shock.   
“See… You even posses the great strength of a Slayer.” Merrick said as he struggled to get up. Buffy looks at her hand in amazement.   
“That didn’t even hurt; I didn’t even break a nail.” Buffy says. Merrick walks over to her and hands her a slip of paper.  
“Meet me at this address after school.” He then leaves without saying another word; leaving Buffy there alone.   
“So much for my perfect life.” Buffy says while getting changed for cheerleading practice.


	4. Pilot part 4

Walking home after school, Thursday  
Chloe and Willow walked home everyday together, considering they were neighbors and best friends it seemed like the most logical thing to do. Every day they walked home together and usually nothing out of the ordinary happened, today was the exception. As Chloe and Willow walked home they came across a crime scene. Chloe’s mind was racing with curiosity while Willow was a little woozy at the whole experience. They walked as close as they could get to it and stood behind the yellow tape. “Oh my God.” Chloe said as she looked on at the body of the teenage boy she recognized. “Is that Gage?” Willow asked as she put her hand to her mouth in shock. Chloe looked around and saw what looked like to be Jesse. He was standing in the distance and chuckling to himself. He looked at her, stopped, and waved, before completely disappearing out of sight. Chloe had gone completely pale at the thought that Jesse had killed Gage and no one had seen Larry in days. “Chloe he has the marks.” Willow said whispering to her journalist friend. Chloe looked back at the body and noticed the two little holes on Gage’s neck, and suddenly things started to click and everything reverted back to her wall-of-weird.   
“How is it that all of the blood left his body but he died from being electrocuted?” The cop asked the coroner. Chloe looks at Willow and confirms her curiosity. “This is going straight onto the wall-of-weird.” Chloe says marching in the direction back to the school as Willow follows.   
At the Kent Farm  
Clark was just reaching his house when he saw the beautiful bright red truck in his driveway. He reached out and slid his hand down the hood and then rushed inside the house with a huge goofy grin on his face. Once he entered he was met with a very stern and serious look from his dad.   
“Where did the truck come from?” Clark asked his dad as he handed him a note that said from Lex Luthor.   
“You can’t keep it.” Jonathan said. With a no questions asked attitude.   
“What? Why?” Clark asked anyway.   
“Because it came from the Luthors and everything that comes from the Luthors always comes with a price.” Jonathan replied.  
“But…”   
“No buts Clark. Lionel Luthor is immoral and he ruins people’s lives.” Jonathan said   
“You can’t judge Lex because of things his father did in the past.” Clark said. Defending the man he knew very little about.   
“Clark you can’t afford to be any kind of friends with these people. If they find out what you are or where you came from the res...” Jonathan was cut off by a fusing Clark.  
“They’ll find out what? I don’t even know what I am! Or where I came from. And I have all these powers that I have to keep secret from everyone I know.” Clark said getting more upset by the minute. “Jonathan can see how damaged keeping Clark in the dark has done and decides to tell him everything. He walks over to Clark and puts a hand on his shoulder.   
“Clark, your real parents weren’t exactly from around…here.” Jonathan said.  
“What are trying to tell me dad… That I’m from another planet? And you stashed my spaceship in the attic” Clark asked sarcastically.   
“Actually it’s in the storm cellar.” Jonathan said. They walk out to the storm cellar and Clark realizes that his father was in fact telling the truth. “You arrived in it during the meteor shower.” Jonathan said stepping closer and putting his hand on Clarks shoulder. Clark shakes him off and turns around to face him.   
“How could you not tell me about this?” Clark asked barely in a whisper.   
“We didn’t want you to think you were any different from everyone else.” Jonathan said.   
“How could I not think that was different when I was lifting trucks and running at super speed? You should have told me.”   
“Your mother and I thought that it was the right decision to wait until…”  
“Until what…Until I was making crop circles or speaking different alien languages?” Clark said cutting off Jonathan.   
“Now Clark that’s unfair.”  
“No. It’s unfair for you not to tell me who I really am.” Clark said before running off at super speed into the distance.   
At an abandoned warehouse   
“To tell you the truth, I never hit anyone before.” Buffy said as she walked around the warehouse that was covered with dusty, empty, wooden boxes. Along with some random armless mannequins.   
“You’re pribby good ab it.” Merrick said as he held an ice pack to his jaw.   
“My hand doesn’t hurt or anything.” Buffy said, looking her hand over.  
“I’b so glad.” Merrick said before setting down the ice pack. “Never underestimate yourself, Buffy. You’ve got abilities you’ve only begun to tap. Reserves of mental and physical prowess you’ve never dreamt of. I apologize for the abrupt methods I’ve had to use in order to jump start those powers, to get the training process moving. But we don’t have much time.” Merrick said while gathering himself to start her training.   
“So, this secret headquarters-like atmosphere…is like, supposed to be a place I’d want to work out in?” Buffy said while moving her finger across a box and watching as the dust came up in a tidal wave. “Actually this could work.” Buffy said, shrugging her shoulders. “Am I the only one?”   
“The only slayer? There are girls… all over the world, who are different. Who have the potential to be slayers. But only one is chosen.” Merrick said   
“I get it. It’s like winning the lottery… Only, it sucks. So, Merrick, were there ever any, like, famous vampires?” Buffy asked while still examining the place.   
“Absolutely. You’ve heard of the Emperor Caligula, perhaps? Or Jack the Ripper?”   
“No way! They were both vampires?” Buffy asked with enthusiasm.   
“The same one actually.” Merrick answered.  
“Oh, Wiggins.” Buffy said while searching in her bag for her diary.   
“Another famous vampire that you probably haven’t heard of is Lothos. He was probably born in the eleventh century or twelfth century. He’s been difficult to trace. His power has increased with age. It will be a long time before you are ready to face him. It’s starting to get dark out. We must prepare for tonight.” Merrick said, grabbing his things.  
“Wait what? Prepare for what?” Buffy asked, looking up from her diary.   
“It’s time we go to the cemetery. Your first lesson is tonight.” Merrick said on his way out of the warehouse. Buffy quickly packs up her things and follows.   
Smallville High, Torch Room  
“Thanks for coming everyone.” Chloe said as she looked out at Clark, Xander, Pete, and Willow.   
“What’s going on?” Xander asked.   
“Larry’s dead.” Chloe said straight to the point. Everyone’s eyes got big.   
“How?” Clark asked.   
“Me and Chloe were walking home and to our left was the crime scene.” Willow said   
“The police said he had been electrocuted and drained of all his blood and we could see two holes in his neck.” Chloe said maybe getting a little too excited about this.   
“Oh no. Chloe vampires don’t exist.” Pete said already knowing where she was going with this.   
“Vampires?” Xander and Clark said at the same time.   
“Ok don’t look at me like I’m crazy yet. Follow me” She said ushering them into the office of the Torch. “This is my wall-of-weird.” She said holding her hands out silently saying tada.   
“Chloe what is all this?” Clark asked now looking at her as if she really had lost it.   
“Ok well…It started out as a scrapbook… and then it just kinda mutated!” Chloe said. Xander and Clark looked on as they saw a wall completely covered in clipped newspaper articles and magazines. “People have been disappearing or found dead in this town for almost all of its history. Then the meteor shower hit and the place went cold. Smooth sailings for everyone. 1990 was the highest amount of graduates at this school. And then around 1996. The numbers of people either gone missing or found dead had doubled. All the people who were found dead had two holes in their neck and were completely drained of blood. Now I don’t know about you but vampires exist. I know it!” Chloe said finally finishing her rant leaving everyone else staring at her.   
“I’ve read it all, and it does make since.” Willow said standing by Chloe’s side.   
“But here’s the really bad news.” Chloe said.  
“Wait there’s worse news than vampires have been stalking our town for years and killing Smallvillians?” Xander said having come up with that name years ago.   
“I think Jesse’s one of them and I think he killed Gage and possibly Larry.” Chloe said trying her best to get it all out there.   
“That’s impossible. He asked you to the dance in the sunlight. And you guys just found Gage. I saw him at school today so his death would have happened in the sun too.” Pete said trying to get his point across.   
“I don’t know. Maybe they found a way around that. Maybe we don’t know their rules. Maybe..”  
“Maybe the meteor rocks let them walk in the sun. Look at this guys. Every death with the puncture holes all died at night and all of them happened before the meteor shower in 1989. Then in 1996 people started dying in broad daylight.” Willow said examining the wall-of-weird.  
“How did I not see that? Nice one Will” Chloe said walking up to the wall-of-weird and looking at it.   
“Alright so what…We stake Jesse now. You know even if he is a vampire maybe he’s doing the world some good.” Xander said getting astonished looks from everyone.   
“Xander, you don’t mean that.” Willow said sympathetically.   
“All these guys have done is torment and bully us all our lives and we all know that they were going to choose one of us to strap up to the scarecrow tomorrow night.” Xander said. Everyone slowly looked down to the ground afraid to face the realization that Xander was right.   
“It doesn’t matter. If Jesse is doing this then he’ll be going after Whitney next.” Clark confirmed.   
“Alright, why don’t we all just go home and we can talk about this tomorrow. The suns already down and I for one am not about to get chewed out.” Chloe said grabbing her things. Everyone else packed up and continued on their way home.   
At the cemetery   
“Why didn’t you tell anyone about your dreams?” Merrick asked Buffy as they walked into the cemetery.   
“Yeah, great idea, tell everyone I’m crazy. Why not tell them I’m addicted to crack while I’m at it?” Buffy quipped sarcastically getting an annoyed glare from Merrick. “You know me and Cordelia were supposed to have a study night/ movie night tonight. I can’t believe I flaked on her like that, to follow you into a graveyard to hunt Vampires. This is so mental.” Buffy said crossing her arms while standing over a grave.   
“It’s right around here…and I thought that you had come to terms with being a slayer.” Merrick said while looking for the right grave.   
“I’m still kinda skeptical and you can’t blame me. Vampires…seriously?” Buffy said walking over to him once he seemed to have found the grave he was looking for.  
“Robert Berman was killed three days ago. His body was found out by the canal. There was extensive tissue damage, tearing at his neck and shoulders. The coroner’s chalked it off to a dog attack.” Merrick said shaking his head.  
“That’s pleasant. Now what do we do?” Buffy asked before Merrick reached into his bag and pulled out a stake. He then gave it to a wide eyed Buffy.  
“Well, just a minute.” Buffy said, eyeing the huge piece of wood in her hands.   
“Just for protection. You won’t have to do anything.” Merrick said, pulling out gold cross the size of his hand. “I just need you to watch. And now we just wait.”   
“For what?” Buffy asked.  
“For Robert to wake up.” Merrick answered   
“Whatever…you got any gum?” Buffy asked, holding out her hand. Merrick didn’t reply. “You know, before the sun went completely down, I didn’t realize this could get any lamer than it already is…” She then hears a loud groan and figures it must be Merrick. “Please, I’m just as bored as you are…”   
“Buffy! Look alive!” Merrick shouts as he sees Robert almost completely out of his grave.   
“What is that?” Buffy asked completely horrified at this demon with a scrunched up face and glowing yellow eyes.   
“Witness, Buffy…The dead, now undead!” Merrick shouts. The vampire immediately charges at Buffy but before he could get to her another vampire awakens and grabs Buffy’s ankles pulling her down to the ground. Robert feels Merrick behind him and swings and hard as he can connecting his fist with Merrick’s jaw. The impact of the hit was strong Merrick went flying back-words and dropped his stake in the process.   
“AHHHH! Oh my God! Get off me!” Buffy screamed as she searched and found the cross that Merrick had put down on the ground. She grips it tight and slams it straight into the vampires face. It cries out in pain and Buffy stakes it right in the shoulder.   
“You missed girl always gotta go for the heart!” It hissed as Buffy pulled the stake out and was kicked onto a grave stone. The vampire lunged for her but Buffy saw it coming and plunged the stake straight into its heart. She watched in complete bewilderment as the vampire burst into a cloud of dust.   
“Buffy?” Clark whispered from the shadows as he saw her in action. He couldn’t believe his eyes. First, vampires were defiantly real. And second, Buffy just killed one. He then heard a man cry out for help but right before he went into super speed Buffy was already there and staked it in the back. The stake went completely through even sticking out through the shirt before bursting into a mist of dust. As Buffy helped the old man up Clark realized that the old man had been the same old man from the other day. Before either Buffy or Merrick could react a vampire jumped out of the shadows and was about to hit one of them but before it could Clark was there holding it by its throat. The vampire struggled to get out of his grip but before it could Merrick had staked it through its heart.   
“How did you do that?” Merrick asked the extremely tall teenager.   
“Merrick this is Clark Kent, Clark this is Merrick.” Merrick looked at the boy in shock. He thought Buffy had made him up just to get out of slaying but the boy in front of him had to of had some supernatural gifts to hold a vampire up in the air without struggling. Clark held out his hand with a grin that made Buffy want to melt. Merrick took the hand and shook it.   
“How do you posses these abilities?” Merrick asked, looking the boy over.  
“I’m not really sure.” Clark answered, making Merrick look at him questionably. Merrick pulled out a cross and pressed it against Clark’s chest.  
“Sorry, never can be too safe. Thank you for your assistance, but I think it’s time I get Buffy home.” Merrick said about to walk away.   
“Well Clark do you want a ride?” Buffy asked. He accepted and all three of them got in the car. The ride home had been silent and that left Buffy alone with her thoughts that were deeply depressing her. She was now realizing that her life would never be the same. Before letting Buffy and Clark out the car Buffy asked a question. “So what do we do now? We both know everything.” Buffy said gesturing to herself and Clark.   
“Go to school tomorrow. Try to act normal. Don’t talk about any of this to anyone.” Merrick said at first looking at Buffy and then shifting his glare to Clark. “This is important. When the vampires find out who you are, you won’t be hunting them anymore.” Merrick said again looking at both of them. “Your help was greatly appreciated and I would ask of your help again.” Merrick said looking at Clark. Clark looked back and nodded his head in approval. Merrick let both of them out of the car knowing that they still had to walk down the dirt road to get to either of their houses.   
“Merrick. They can’t come in, right? Unless you invite them, is that true?” Buffy asked, shielding how truly terrified she was.   
“It’s true. Now get some sleep. Both of you.” He said before driving off. After he drove off Buffy and Clark started walking home.   
“So, on a lighter note are you going to the dance?” Buffy asked trying to completely block out everything that just happened. Clark senses that that is what she’s doing but decides to go along with the conversation.   
“No I don’t think so.” He said, still wondering if Whitney was going to string one of his friends up.   
“Why not?” Buffy asked.   
“Dances aren’t really my thing.”   
“Well if you change your mind I promise to save you a dance.” Buffy said, smiling up at him. Clark smiled and could feel his cheeks getting a little red. Buffy smile fades and looks down at the ground. “What are we going to do?” Buffy asked, her tone now a serious one.   
“About what?” Clark asked his smile fading also.  
“About everything. Vampires and demons are real and their killing innocent people and I’m the chosen one.” Buffy said pretending to sound strong. Clark looked a little confused and Buffy saw that. “I am the one girl in the entire world to stop the spread of evil and to slay the demons and vampire that walk the earth. I am the slayer.”   
“Wow, did you recite that or..?” Clark asked trying to make the moment lighter. Buffy chuckled and nodded.   
“I guess I have in way. Merrick has been saying things like that non-stop.” Buffy admits. “So what’s your story?” Buffy asked him. He was having a mental war with himself whether he should completely come clean with everything he found out earlier. “You know if you keep stuff like this bottled up, it’ll eat you alive. You can trust me; I’ve read all the teen magazines. Oh God I’m starting to sound like my mother.” Buffy said making Clark laugh a little. “So, what’s your story?”   
“I just found out today…that I am an alien sent down from outer space and I arrived with the meteor shower.” Clark said avoiding eye contact with Buffy at all cost. He then starts to hear her laugh and looks down at her.   
“I’m s-sorry it’s just. I’m the Slayer and you’re an alien and we both live in a town named Smallville.” Clark starts to get the joke and they reach Buffy’s house laughing their heads off. They stop on Buffy’s front porch and the air is still for a couple seconds. “Thank you Clark.” Buffy said, stepping on his shoes and then stepping on the tips of her toes and pecking a kiss on his cheek. She then goes inside her house and Clark walks off high in the clouds right now. Both of them were completely oblivious to the blond man hiding in Buffy’s bushes. That blonde man was fuming Whitney Fordman, and seriously hated Clark Kent right now.


	5. Pilot part 5

Thursday night, Buffy’s House  
After walking inside her house Buffy couldn’t stop smiling. Clark was just so nice, and cute. But as she made her way up the stairs the weight of world jumped onto her shoulders. In one day she found out that she was the “Chosen” one and that she alone must fight against the vampires and forces of darkness. She made her way into the bathroom and took off her light pink jacket to discover a bruise on her upper right arm. Buffy looked at her bruise at first then she made eye contact with herself. She realized her life would never be the same. Her eyes started to water and she looked away as tears trailed down her face. She took a shower and made her way back into her bedroom and started getting ready for bed. At least she wouldn’t have to go through this alone. She had Merrick and Clark. Hopefully they would be enough. Now, she has this secret about herself that she can never tell anyone. Not even her parents or her sister. If they knew what she did they would worry about her every night. Also, they might think that she’s crazy and lock her up in the nut house…either way Buffy was not going to let that happen. All she had to worry about now was that the Homecoming dance was tomorrow and she was going to go with her awesome and cute boyfriend Whitney. She touched her neck and smiled at the memory of him giving her the beautiful yet simple silver necklace with an emerald stone in the middle of it. Sure Whitney could be kind of a jerk sometimes but he had really sweet moments. Plus he was a junior and that made him like a son of the gods to Buffy. She could handle this…yeah…she can handle everything.   
Thursday night, Chloe’s House  
Chloe had been researching for hours. Ever since Willow had talked about the vampires being related to the meteor shower, it had gotten Chloe into overdrive. She started researching everything she could to find out about vampires and the famous meteor shower and that’s when she heard it. It was a constant tapping on her window, followed by a banging and then a voice she wished she wasn’t hearing.   
“Chloe…” Jesse whispered from outside Chloe’s window. Chloe slowly turned her head and now looked at the extremely pale Jesse. Even though she was pretty sure he was monster of the night, he still looked like the good old Jesse she grew to really care for over these past two years. “Chloe. Please let me in.” Jesse said with a small smile. Chloe shook her head and looked down at herself. She was wearing a revealing top and short shorts and she quickly covered herself up with a robe that hanged on the spine of her chair. “Chloe, are you afraid of me? C’mon, it’s me.” Jesse said sarcastically.   
“You need to leave Jesse.” Chloe said sounding afraid. Jesse rolled his eyes and slumped to the floor resting his head on the front of Chloe’s window.   
“You know, I’ve always had a huge crush on you.” Jesse said, surprising Chloe. She remained silent and sat in her chair. “I soon came to realize that I should just stop hoping. Ever since you got here all you could see was Clark. I tried everything over the years, and you didn’t see me until I died.” At that Chloe’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head. He had just confirmed all of thoughts and theories. But she had to ask just make sure.  
“What are you?”   
“If I tell you will let me in?” Jesse replied turning his head slightly. “You don’t have to be scared of me.” Now he was looking straight in her eyes and she so badly wanted to trust him but she couldn’t.  
“Jess you killed those people.” Chloe said sounding remorseful. Jesse spat and looked at her in a way she thought he never would. He looked disgusted.   
“Those idiots deserved everything I did to them. They bullied all of us and now I finally have the power for payback.”   
“Jesse, just because you have this power doesn’t make you God.” Chloe said.   
“I’m pretty close. You don’t know the power I feel Chloe. I feel invulnerable.” Jesse said holding his hands out in the air with electricity flowing through them.   
“What are you?” Chloe asked in fear.   
“I’m a vampire…well an enhanced vampire.” Jesse said smiling at her.   
“Jesse. Maybe we can get you some help. Maybe we can find a cure.” Chloe said sounding hopeful. Jesse growled and turned his head back around.   
“You’re not getting it Chloe! I don’t want a cure. I want us to be together forever, I love you Chloe… we could spend eternity together.” She looked at him and saw how he truly longed for her. She didn’t think she had ever been this wanted by anyone before. But she still couldn’t get over the fact that he killed Larry and Gage. He smiled. “Open the window Chloe.”   
“Leave.” Chloe said, barely a whisper.   
“Chloe please…” Jesse begged.   
“Please go. I can’t deal with this right now.” She said turning away from the window.   
“My offer still stands.” Jesse said before vanishing into the night.   
Thursday night, Merrick’s stationed home  
Merrick had just gotten to his home that the Watchers Council had set up for him. He set his things down and hung up his coat on the coat rack and made his way to the computer; once seated he started typing away. “This is Merrick and I am reporting in at 12:30 a.m. I have made contact with the Slayer and have exposed her to the reality of the world. She is unlike any other Slayer and is completely oblivious to the supernatural world around her. I have shown her the vampires of this world and she is adjusting normally. It seems that she has accepted her duty and we will begin training in the coming weeks. She also has a male friend named Clark Kent. He possesses superhuman strength and that’s all I know at the moment. He is not a vampire…In fact I don’t know what he is. I request of you to do some digging and report back to me. I was unaware of any other supernatural being living in this neighborhood.” He stopped once he heard knocking at his front door. He immediately prepared himself with a stake in one hand and holy water in the other. The knocking stopped and then continued. It followed that pattern for a moment before Merrick opened the door and saw a young man with dark brown hair and brooding eyebrows. He looked to be about 6’1.   
“What can I do for you?” Merrick asked holding his stake and holy water behind his back.   
“I know that you’re Buffy’s watcher and I’m here to warn you.” The tall man said sounding very serious.  
“Who are you?” Merrick asked keeping his guard up.   
“It’s not important. Just know that Lothos is in town. And he’s planning something big.” The man began to turn around and walk away but before he could he felt a searing pain engulf the back of his head. He turned around to see Merrick holding out an empty bottle of holy water. Merrick watched as he saw the man’s true nature. He was a vampire.   
“What makes you think I won’t stake you where you stand?” Merrick asked now showing his stake.  
“Because believe it or not, I’m one of the good guys.” The man said again turning and walking away.  
“What is your name?” Merrick asked  
“Angel.”   
Thursday night, Smallville Caves  
Lothos was enjoying the taste of a young girl’s blood as it trickled down his throat. She was so precious yet beneath him at the same time. Amilyn walked into the cave with a giddy smile.   
“Do you have news for me Amilyn?” Lothos asked hoping it was good.   
“Yes, I have sent for Darla and Luke and they should be arriving in the next couple weeks. The awakening of The Master shall come sooner than you think.” Amilyn said happy with himself. Lothos grinned and then dug his teeth back into the girl. It had been years since he had seen his sister and his brother. With the awakening of the master they would be unstoppable. This made him happy and maybe a little too much so.   
“Any news on the Slayer?” Lothos asked  
“Not that I’m aware of sire.”   
“She’s here. I can feel her power.” Lothos said before swiftly cutting his wrist and holding it down on the young girl’s mouth. She drank and drank until Lothos violently pulled away. “My army is growing. Perhaps it is time for us to draw the slayer out ourselves.”   
Thursday night, Xander’s House  
When Xander got home he couldn’t be believe a word that came out of any of Chloe’s or Willow’s mouth. Had everybody lost it! Xander and Jesse had been best friends first. Together they practically made the group that they have now. Jesse was his best friend and no way was he a murderer or a “vampire.” Xander made his way to his room and took off his pants and put on a t-shirt. He was about to go to bed until he thought he heard his name being called. Xander looked at his window and saw his best friend.  
“…Xander…” Jesse said, pressing his forehead against the hard cold frame of the window. “…Xander…”  
“Jesse, where have you been? No one’s seen you all day. Except for Chloe and Willow…” Xander said making his over to the window and trying to open it. It always got stuck whenever it was cold.   
“Let me in…” Jesse said, his voice slightly changing. Xander looked up and saw that Jesse’s eyes were turning yellow.   
“What’s wrong with you, man? You look like you need some help.” Xander said, getting a little frightened.   
“I… feel… fine. I just need something to eat man, I’m starving.” Jesse said fully deformed now.   
“Jesse, you need to leave.” Xander said, suddenly coming to the conclusion that maybe Chloe and Willow were right.   
“Let me in Xander, I’m hungry.” Jesse said, with a devilish smile slapped across his face.   
“Did you kill Gage and Larry?” Xander asked   
“What’s up with you guys? I’m trying to help you out. All of your lives would be so much easier without them.” Jesse said, getting annoyed at that same question already. Xander couldn’t ignore the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach for saying that very same thing earlier.   
“You’re my best friend, Jesse. We go further back than anyone else. I know you, and I know that, this isn’t you.” Xander said looking him up and down. “You’re not a killer Jesse.”   
“I wish you could feel what I’m feeling right now. Maybe then you would understand.” Jesse said vanishing into the night once again.


	6. Pilot part 6

Friday morning, on the way to Smallville High  
Clark had had a really amazing night. Sure he found out that there were infected people in the world and the only way they could survive was from drinking the blood of the innocent and how he was alien from outer space but, aside from that, He had found out that Buffy had powers too. She was like him in that since and he had never met anyone like him before. He could be completely open with her. No secrets. No lies. Finally he met someone who could understand him. He thought about this while getting on the bus smiling his head off. He was so happy until he saw the grim faces of all of his best friends. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Clark asked, a little afraid of the answer.   
“I saw Jesse last night…” Chloe said, in a whisper.   
“I saw him too. He’s changed.” Xander said.   
“What’s wrong with him? Exactly?” Clark asked  
“He’s a vampire. I’m not making this up Clark. He told me so last night right before he offered to turn me into one.” Chloe said, dead serious.   
“It’s true. I saw him go from normal Jesse to I vant to suck your blood within a couple of seconds.” Xander said.   
“I still don’t believe it. I mean come on guys we’re talking about Jesse here.” Pete said looking around the group.   
“You didn’t see his face at the crime scene. He wasn’t the normal Jesse we all know. He’s changed and not for the better.” Willow said, looking at Pete concerned.   
“When he was with me last night he told me that he wasn’t a normal vampire. He was an “enhanced” one…Which means…”  
“That’s probably how he was able to walk in the sun.” Willow finished before Chloe could get out the words.   
“But that’s not all. I swear I could see electricity moving throughout his hands. He’s powerful guys. And I think we should all steer clear.” Chloe said getting nods from everyone within the group. Clark nodded and immediately thought of Buffy. He had to let her know all of this. Maybe Merrick could shed some light on this whole situation. Somehow Clark just knew that this wasn’t normal. And that Buffy was probably going to need his help, and he would give it to her. No questions asked.   
Friday morning, At Smallville High  
Buffy was walking through the halls hand in hand with her tall blonde boyfriend Whitney Fordman. She loved walking down the hallways with him. It was like they were royalty sometimes. She walked with him straight to her locker, where he leaned against it and watched her dreamily. “You know, you are so beautiful.” He said admiring her. She blushed and continued to get her books out of her locker.  
“Well thank you.” She said getting the last of her books out; right before she felt a feeling in her stomach. Something wasn’t right. She could feel it. She looked around and the only thing that seemed to feel off was the boy walking right past them. She recognized him as one of Clark’s friends but she couldn’t remember his name. He was oddly pale and he looked…weird. She thought about the possibility of him being a vampire but there was no way. Merrick said that daylight was vampires #1 enemy. So he couldn’t have been a vampire. Her thoughts were completely interrupted by a boy coming up behind her and smacking her butt.   
“See ya Buffy.” Andy said walking down the halls.   
“Keep your mitts to yourself Andy. She’s all mine.” Whitney said wrapping his hands around her waist.   
“What’s his problem?” Buffy asked, extremely offended.   
“Don’t worry about him. You’ll come around.” Buffy wanted to say how she shouldn’t have too but decided the argument wasn’t worth it. The two minute bell rung and Whitney quickly pecked her lips and jogged off to class. Buffy closed her locker and heard her two best friends walking up.   
“So, no one has seen Cassandra since she went to that party by the railway tunnels. Nobody’s sure, but they think she was involved in something, like, illegal, like dealing.” Harmony said as she flipped her long blonde hair behind her back.   
“What do you think she was really doing out there?” Cordelia asked   
“What are you guys talking about?” Buffy asked already hearing most of their conversation.   
“Cassandra’s disappearance the other night.” Cordelia answered. Buffy’s mind went straight to thinking about vampires but maybe she was thinking too much. People do run away sometimes. Doesn’t mean that everything has to be related to the dead and fanged. She should still tell Merrick though. He would probably want to know about this if he doesn’t already. “So what’s the plan for tonight?” Cordelia asked both Buffy and Harmony.  
“What do you mean?” Buffy asked snapping herself back into the conversation.  
“About the dance tonight. Are we going over someone’s house to get ready or are we just meeting up at the dance?” Cordelia asked.   
“I think that we should just meet up. I have some errands to run after school.” Buffy said obviously thinking about Merrick.  
“Fine. See ya there.” Cordelia said while walking away with Harmony practically attached to her hip.   
Passing Period  
Buffy had just gotten to her locker her when she heard Clark call her name. She turned around on instinct and looked up at his frantic face. She looked around and shoved him into the empty class room across the hall. “What do you think you’re doing?” Buffy asked obviously fuming.   
“I need to talk to you about, Jesse.” Clark said, in a whisper.  
“Who?” Buffy asked, completely unaware of whom Jesse was.  
“He’s my friend…and I think he’s a vampire.” Clark said looking around making sure there was no one around them.  
“You can’t just call my name in the middle of the hallway where everyone can see us.”   
“What?” Clark asked clearly confused.  
“We never talked to each other; pretty much our entire lives. You start calling me out in the hall like we’re slaying buddies and someone is going to catch on.” Buffy said putting both hands on her hips. “You know, I thought that out of everyone I knew you’d be the best at keeping a secret identity.”   
“You’re overreacting Buffy. We’re neighbors and as far as anyone else is concerned we’re lab partners. Trust me, I’ve been keeping a secret identity for my entire life, I know what I’m doing.” Clark said watching as Buffy’s arms slowly descended to her sides.   
“I’m sorry. You’re right; you’ve been at this way longer than I have. But still appearances are everything. What did you have to tell me that couldn’t wait until after school?”   
“My friend Jesse is a vampire.” Clark said now sounding concrete on his beliefs.   
“He wouldn’t happen to be ye tall with overly greased hair would he?” Buffy asked motioning her hands to express his height. Clark nodded which made Buffy looked to the ground and roll her eyes.   
“You’ve seen him?” Clark asked; each word laced with concern.   
“I just saw him, so there’s no way he could be a vampire. He would have gone poof as soon as the sun hit him.”   
“No we already worked it out. We think it has something to do with the meteor rocks.” Clark said a little upset about the whole thing. After all, this would have never happened if he had never come in the meteor shower in the first place.   
“Whose we?” Buffy asked once again putting her hands on her hips.  
“Don’t get mad.” Clark said holding his hands up.  
“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.” Buffy quipped sarcastically.  
“My friends don’t know anything about me or you. But Chloe and Willow kinda already figured the whole vampire thing out.” Buffy was about to ask how but she really didn’t care. This was all taking a bigger toll on her than she thought.   
“Wow, I’m a vampire slayer for one day and already I have to kill a classmate.” Buffy muttered under her breath irritably. Clark couldn’t catch what she said but decided to just get to the point.   
“He talked to my friends last night. He told Chloe that he was an “enhanced” vampire and that he wanted to make her into one too.” Clark said, distress coming with every word.   
“I’m sorry. I’ll tell Merrick and we’ll find him. We’ll end this.” Buffy said, her voice now sounding cold and not bubbly at all.   
“You can’t kill him.” Clark said, getting a confused look from Buffy.  
“Why not?” Buffy asked  
“He’s still in there. I know it. Why else would he go through all the trouble to get to Chloe and tell her that he wants to change her? He’s loved her for as long as I can remember and if those feelings are still there then that means that he probably can be reasoned with.” Clark said, to make sure he got his point across.   
“Clark, did you see what happened last night?” Buffy asked walking closer to him and whispering. “They grabbed me, and I have never been so scared in my life. These vampires seemed pretty ruthless to me. If he visited Chloe then he wanted to drink her dry…I’m sorry for your loss.” Buffy said turning around and making her way towards the door before Clark ran up beside her and grabbed her shoulder to slow her down.   
“Jesse has been my friend since elementary. I know him and I know he would never hurt Chloe.” Clark said defending his friend.   
“You know I hope you’re right. The less killing I have to do the better. I’ll talk to Merrick about it after school.” He nodded in thanks and watched as the girl he had fallen for his whole life was now becoming a completely different person. Sure, he had lived with a secret his entire life but what she was going through seemed to be completely different. She had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Hopefully he would be able take some of the weight off. The bell rang and Buffy walked away without looking back. She thought that having Clark around would help her vent but he didn’t seem to have any idea what she was going through. No one did. But that didn’t matter. She had to accept her fate and realize that vampires exist and they’re killing people. Sadly, it was up to her to stop them. Even with Clark’s super strength, it wasn’t his job to stop the spread of evil, it was hers.  
Later on that day at Lex’s mansion’s  
After school Clark had ran home and was immediately greeted with the keys to his new truck. Jonathan had made his point when he said Clark had to return it, so return it is exactly what Clark did. He was walking through the halls of the Luthor Mansion and admiring how fancy everything was. He was escorted straight into a room that appeared to be Lex’s office. Lex smiled at the sight of Clark and made his way over to him holding out his hand. “Well if it isn’t the man who saved my life.” Lex said smiling as Clark shook his hand in return.   
“I came to say that I can’t accept your gift.” Clark said handing Lex the keys. Lex’s smile fades a little and shakes his head.   
“No, it’s my gift to you for saving my life. I can’t think of a better way to repay you.”   
“Thank you but I really can’t accept it.” Lex was starting to catch on to Clark’s persistence and realized that Clark wasn’t the one who wanted to get rid of the car, it was his father.   
“This is because your dad doesn’t like me right?” Lex said watching as Clark bowed his head seeming to be a little embarrassed. Lex smiled and bit his bottom lip when he figured he was right. “I’ll accept it back, but I want you to know that I’m taking it back because I don’t want anything to stand in the way of our friendship.” Clark looked up at that a little shocked that Lex had called him a friend. “You saved my life Clark, our story is just beginning.”   
Abandon Warehouse   
Buffy had been training with Merrick for about two hours and she was already learning things that she never knew about herself. For instance, before the training even began Merrick had told her that the fighting comes naturally if she would just allow it to come through. It’s purely instinct. Once she learned to just let herself go, she was kicking Merrick’s butt all over the place. Now she was reaching for her bottle of water while Merrick was doing the same.   
“I need to ask you something.” Buffy said as she tightened the cap on the bottle.  
“What is it?” Merrick replied still panting from the last hit Buffy had given him.  
“When vampires turn into…vampires, do they completely turn evil?”   
“Why do you ask?” Merrick asked, now looking up at her curiously.   
“Just wanna know. For, future reference.” Buffy didn’t want to tell him about Clark’s friend, just in case he forced her to go out and kill him immediately. Merrick looked down to floor and nodded.   
“Once a person becomes a vampire, they are gone, forever. They’re soul is destroyed and the person that they once were, obliterated. They’ll stop at nothing to feed, kill, even torture. Just for the fun of it. Once, they’ve killed a person and completely drained them of every ounce of blood in their body they still will find a way to torture your loved ones.” Merrick trailed off in a distant stare, which clued Buffy in on Merrick’s dark past. But, instead of question him about it and have awkward conversation, Buffy looked down at her watch and realized that the dance was going to start in two hours.   
“Merrick I have to go.” Buffy said, already slipping on her jacket and packing up her things.   
“Go? Go where?”   
“I have to start getting ready for the dance.”   
“No, we have to go to the cemetery so that you can patrol. Lothos isn’t going to wait he’s probably…” Merrick stopped once he looked at Buffy’s face and saw how upset she was.   
“Merrick please, it’s just a dance. One dance and I promise I’ll be all yours tomorrow.” Buffy said already knowing that her powers of persuasion were working. Merrick sighed and nodded his head.   
“Fine, go and have fun but tomorrow, we train twice as hard.” Buffy smiled and practically skipped out of the warehouse. “The Slayer. Demons beware.” Merrick muttered from under his breath.


	7. Pilot part 7

Kent Farm.   
As Clark returned home he was still in a state of shock at the fact that Lex Luthor officially considered him a friend. Clark knew his father would probably never approve, but if he just gave Lex a chance maybe he’d come around. Lex genially seemed like a good guy. He just wished his father could see that. As he walked in through the front door and made his way into the kitchen he saw a note on the counter.   
“Thank you for taking that truck back. I know it seems unfair right now but trust me you did the right thing. Anyways your mother and I had to go to town to do some errands. Your mother left you a plate in the fridge and don’t forget to do your chores.” Clark put down the note and shook his head as he remembered the beauty of that bright red truck. It was perfect. Clark went outside and entered the barn to start his chores and that’s when he felt the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. At first it felt like it an automatic heat wave but then he felt so weak. His legs began to lose their strength and as they started to shake he realized he was going down. He crashed hard onto the floor, losing all feeling in his legs and then his body, then the heat came back over filling his veins with agonizing blood. He felt like he was being boiled, like all of his blood was on fire.   
“Lucky you Clark. You get to have the honor of being this year’s scarecrow!” Whitney cheered as his friends circled Clark; picked him up, and through him in the back of Whitney’s truck. Once they made it to the corn field they managed to drag an ailing Clark Kent all the way to the post. “Alright, strip him down to his boxers and hang him up.” Whitney ordered. His friends followed without question. As Clark was stripped and practically blinded by the searing pain that radiated all over his body, he couldn’t help but feel humiliated at the same time. He had so much power, and for it to be completely taken away in the blink of an eye made him feel mortified. As they took each piece of clothing off it felt like they were stripping him of all his dignity. Clark had truly never hated anyone as much as he hated Whitney in this moment. This would be a moment that he would never forget. He didn’t look into anyone’s eyes all he saw was the beautiful starlit sky. It almost managed to make the pain subdue. They strapped him up and spray painted a big red S on his chest and laughed at him. As much as he wanted to Clark couldn’t manage to look up at the sky anymore. It was too hard for him to muster any strength at all at this point. His head dropped and his sweat filled black hair dropped in front of his eyes. All he wanted was for the pain to go away. It was too much. It was clouding all of his thoughts and senses.   
“Please.” Clark begged. Whitney’s entire group went silent as Whitney bent down to Clark’s face.   
“What was that?” Whitney asked in a sarcastically caring way.   
“Let me down.” Clark asked. Whitney put his hand under his chin and pretended to consider Clarks request before hitting him across the face. The impact of Whitney’s fist against Clarks face made him spit out a cup full of blood. Clark had never bled before this moment. He was utterly powerless.   
“Next time you think about talking to my girl I want you to remember this moment. As a matter of fact I have the perfect thing.” Whitney then reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a silver chain and green emerald that only Clark noticed was glowing. Whitney attached it around Clark’s neck and that was it. Clark couldn’t handle the agonizing pain his entire body felt. It literally felt like Whitney had just set him on fire. All of his strength and will power was gone. He shut his eyes and the pain was so intense that they wouldn’t open again. Clark wanted to scream but he honestly didn’t have the strength. The sound of the corn field swaying back and forth rapidly made the boys start to panic.   
“Crap man, what if it’s the cops.” One of Whitney’s friends said. Before another one of friends could reply they were snatched straight into the corn field.  
“Stop messing around you guys! It’s time to go.” Whitney called out to his friends. There was no response at all but silence. Whitney heard the corn field bushes behind him shake and he turned around and saw nothing. He heard the same thing coming from the other direction and saw nothing again. He was left in the middle of a corn field with silence and a passed out Clark Kent. He turned around to face Clark Kent who was a couple of steps behind him and standing in front of Clark was man who seemed to be completely shaded. It was too dark to pick out any features of the man’s face but his eyes. The man’s eyes were glowing. They were glowing a yellowish color and they were staring right at him. At this point the only thing that had crossed Whitney’s mind was to run but he didn’t get far before he bumped into another person. This person had the same glowing yellow eyes but his phasic was much wider. Whitney backed up and got to his feet but before he could run he felt a cold hand on the back of his throat. It raised him off the ground and he watched as the wider man walked towards him and opened his mouth. The man’s teeth were jagged and sharp and Whitney shed a tear as the man smiled devilishly. The man took Whitney’s right arm and raised it in the air.   
“Please, whatever you’re about to do you don’t have to do…” Was all Whitney managed to say before his arm was dislocated and then completely ripped out of its socket. Whitney screeched out in pain but no one heard his cry’s. The man tore Whitney’s arm clean off and then dangled it right over his mouth as the blood poured all over the man’s face. The man that was holding Whitney then turned Whitney around, dropped him, and sunk his teeth into the front of Whitney’s throat, ripping out his Adams apple. The vampire finally let go of Whitney and left him there to bleed out on the floor. The vampire circled around and set his eyes on Clark. As he started moving toward Clark more and more vampires started to emerge from the bushes.   
“Clark, Clark, Clark. It just had to be you.” Jesse said as he examined Clark’s condition. He walked over to him and opened his eye lids.   
“Please, help me.” Clark begged.  
“You’re in too much pain to be helped. I might as well put you out of your misery.” Jesse bent down and sank his teeth into Clark’s neck only to get burned as if he had just drunk boiling water straight off the stove. He gagged and coughed for a few seconds before reconciling himself and standing up straight. “What the hell did they do you?” Jesse wondered. Clark was too weak to answer.   
“We have to get a move on. The dance is starting and Lothos needs his soldiers for the Master.” One of the vampires said.   
“Blah blah, I know. Let’s get moving.” Jesse replied while walking back with the vampires and cradling his mouth.   
Summer’s Household  
Buffy looked at herself in the mirror and couldn’t be happier with what she saw. She wore a long royal blue slim fitting dress that had three lines of sparkle beginning under her chest then dropping down and connecting at the back. She put her hair up in a neat bun and let two strands of hair cascade over each side of her head. Her mother and Dawn had helped her apply her makeup, and now all that was left was the boy. After arriving home from her training session with Merrick Buffy immediately got ready. That was at 6:30, and now it was 8:00. Whitney had told her that he’d be picking her up at 7:00 because he wanted to go out and eat before they went to the dance. Buffy sat down on her living room couch and plopped her hands on her knees. Whitney was really late, but he’d get here…eventually. As more time went on she couldn’t help but feel that something was wrong. Whitney wouldn’t just not show up. Buffy looked at a clock in her living room and saw that it was 8:45. She got up and looked out the window. She looked left and then right and then left again and saw nothing but darkness. Before she turned around and flopped down on the couch again, she looked across the field towards her neighbor’s Mr. and Mrs. Kent; they were just pulling into their driveway with what looked to be a lot of groceries. Before Buffy could return to her spot on the couch Joyce walked downstairs, keys in hand, and opened the front door.   
“Mom, what are you doing?” Buffy asked, her voice already sounding defeated.   
“I am not just going to sit by and watch my daughter miss her entire dance because some boy didn’t show up.” Joyce answered with a firm stance.  
“I can’t show up there without him. People would think we had a fight or even worse that we broke up.”   
“Who cares. Buffy the day I stopped caring about what people thought of me was the day I found myself.”   
“That’s a song. I’m almost completely positive.”   
“The point is, you’re going to miss out on a lot of opportunities if you keep worrying what people think about you. Come on Buffy let’s go.” Joyce said sounding as peppy as ever. Buffy slowly rose from the couch and met up with her mother at the doorway.   
“Thank you.” Buffy said before hugging her mother quickly and then jumping in the car outside.   
Smallville High   
“Alright, we’re here.” Joyce said as she pulled into the school’s parking lot.   
“Do I have to?” Buffy asked, looking out at the school’s front door.   
“Yes. You’re going to go on in there and have a night that you will never forget.”   
“Fine, but only because you made me.” Buffy hugged her mother and stepped out the car. Even though the gym was quite a ways inside, she could still hear the music blasting from outside the building. She waited until her mother was far enough away and then waved goodbye. Before she took a step towards the high school, she felt chills. By now, Buffy was starting to figure out that when she felt chills she knew someone was watching her. Turning around was probably a huge mistake but that’s what she did and that’s when she saw them. A pack of glowing yellow eyes staring right back at her, and the person who stood in front of them was Clark’s friend Jesse. There were so many vampires and they continued to get closer and closer which was Buffy’s cue to start running. She sprinted for the high school doors and could hear them running close behind her. There were too many to fight and she was completely unarmed, but she knew that if she led them into the school, she would be putting everyone in there in danger. In a split second decision, she decided to run to the alleyway next to the school.   
“You guys go after her. Turn her if you can. Afterwards meet the rest of us inside.” Jesse ordered.   
“Why go after the girl?”   
“Just go after her like I told you.” Jesse gave a stern stare until the other vampires folded and went after Buffy.  
Lex   
Lex Luthor swung through the gates of his estate in his new Jaguar, testing it out in every possible way. As he roared down the empty blacktop, his headlights suddenly washed across a body in the middle of the road. Lex smoked-skid to a stop and immediately got out of his car to look at the guy. As Lex approached him, there was an enormous puddle of blood engulfing the man. Lex lifted the man’s wrist but the pulse was gone. He shook his head, not sure if this was some kind of nightmare or reality. Sadly, it was both.   
“Help…me.” Lex hears as the wind blows. He spun around and immediately was confused by this sudden déjà vu. He quickly collects himself and goes into his car to retrieve a flash light. He then runs into the corn field, scanning the rows of corn until his beam finally illuminates and he sees Clark.   
“Clark!” Lex shouted as he ran towards him. Clark looked up weakly as Lex scrambled to the pole and untied him. But, what neither of them noticed was that Buffy’s necklace had been strapped to the pole. Once Lex finished untying Clark, he fell to the ground and the necklace snapped off. As the necklace flew away, Clark instantly felt a surge of power.   
“Who did this to you?” Lex asked, taken aback by the whole experience.   
“It doesn’t matter.” Clark replied as his strength continued to recharge. He crawled over to his clothes and started getting dressed.   
“Clark, you need to see a doctor.” Lex insisted.   
“I’ll be okay. Did you see a boy out on the road?” Clark asked as he put on his shirt. Lex slowly nodded.   
“He’s dead.” Clark stopped in his tracks. “There was blood everywhere.” Clark was horrified. Then the sudden memories of everything he heard moments before, of Whitney screaming. He strongly disliked him, sure, but no one deserves to be killed. Barefoot, Clark stumble-runs into the stalks right as Lex turns his back. “At least let me give you a ride.” Lex asked before turning around and seeing that he was completely alone. He shrugged and turned to go right as his flashlight glinted across Buffy’s necklace. He stepped toward it, curious, and picked it up. He couldn’t help but stare at the unusual green stone.


End file.
